Drifter
by Arawn D. Draven
Summary: What if Harry had been taken to Japan by his paranoid relatives, afraid that he'd blow up their house while they are away? What if he had answered a shady questionnaire? What if he became a Drifter? Rater M for crude language, some violence, and overall, just to be safe.


**Hello, I'm back with yet another one-shot! Yes, I know, many of you would appreciate that I update A very different Ashikabi more regularly, but I find that working on one-shots on the side helps me avoid getting bored, which often means that I'm stuck. So please, do bear with me.**

**So, I suppose that by now it's quite obvious that there's a trend to my stories (one-shots), the Potters don't die (though perhaps I could kill only one of them, idea to file for later) and Harry has siblings. His family doesn't always interacts much with him, most of the time it depends on who he was raised with.**

**Next in my list of one-shots to make, there's a crossover between Harry Potter and Tales of Symphonia that I'm going to try to make, though I won't post it if I'm not satisfied with it.**

**And now, the story!**

* * *

**I don't own Harry Potter or Psyren, just this story.**

* * *

**Drifter**

Harry looked around, confused. Where was he? One second he was in the hotel room, the next he was in some kind of wasteland with half-destroyed buildings everywhere.

The strange things happening had started the day before, he had been walking around the place the Dursleys and himself were staying, and then a public phone had rang. Since there was nobody else around, he had answered the phone, and the subsequent questions, though some of them were weird, but it was rude to hang up one someone, so he did it. Then a woman's voice has started yelling at him to "man up" and "get your shit together", just before she asked if he wanted to do "it". With a trembling hand, he had pushed "1", "yes".

The next day, his relatives had been away, and visiting Japanese monuments, though he wasn't allowed to come. The only reason he had been allowed to come to Japan in the first place was because the Dursleys didn't trust him to not "use his freakishness to destroy the house". It was then that the phone had rung, and he had answered. That was when a creepy voice said "Your world is now co-onnected!" and he found himself...wherever he was.

**Later**

He was on his last leg, he had been wandering around for hours, his throat was burning with thirst, his whole body was aching, and he felt like he was about to throw up. He also felt sick, his head felt as if it would burst open, and there was blood dribbling from his nose. Yet despite that he continued to walk, he was used to pain after all, Dudley and his gang loved to beat the shit out of him.

With a pained whimper, he finally slid down on the ground, unable to move anymore as his vision grew cloudy. The last thing he saw before passing out was several silhouettes in the distance, closing on fast.

A tanned teen, around thirteen, looked over what he and his friends had found during their daily patrol. The child was small, probably seven at most, and seemed to be extremely sick, as there was blood dribbling down his nose, and his body temperature was very high, so much that he wondered about the poor boy's chances of survival.

"_Van! Hurry! There's a kid that looks like he needs healing here!"_

As soon as he had spoken, a boy the same age as the one that had called appeared. He had mid-long, blonde hair, and had a serious look on his face. He only took one glance at the downed child, and pointed his hand, palm open, towards the child, who was now encased in a dome made of light.

"_I can help for the physical weakness, but the fever and the blood are symptoms of his psi awakening, there's nothing I can do for that. We need to take him to the Root, I don't even know how he could live here alone._

_-We'll have to ask him when he wakes up. Think Grandma knows something about him?_

_-Maybe. Anyway, he's going to need help training his psi. You know what that means?"_

With a groan, the tanned youth sat down with a unhappy expression on his face.

"_More training. Oh, joy!_

_-Let's go, the others must be waiting for us."_

Carefully carrying the child's body in his arms, the blonde leaped in the direction they had come from, covering several tenths meters in one jump. He was followed right after by his more tanned counterpart.

**The next day, Tenjuin's Root**

Harry woke to the sight of an unfamiliar ceiling, one made of concrete, instead of the one made of wood of the hotel. He was surprised to find that he was feeling great, which was a first, as far as he was concerned. Usually he was either bruised from Vernon's rough handling or Dudley's beatings, or hungry, when it wasn't both together.

"_Looks like you're awake, kid."_ said a voice, making him turn his head to see a very old woman staring at him.

She was leaning on a cane, and looking at him with scrutinizing eyes, that did not show her age.

"Ah, I'm sorry, I don't understand." said Harry, a little fearful of the woman.

"English, eh? Don't worry, I can speak it as well. Now, kid, I am Elmore Tenjuin, and I would like to ask you a few questions, if you don't mind."

Hesitantly, Harry nodded. Usually when someone wanted to ask him something they did, they didn't bother asking him if he would mind.

"Good. First of all, I wanted to ask why you were outside alone, the Tavoos could have found you, you know that?

-T-Tavoo?" he asked, confused. Was it some kind of nickname for thugs?

"Yes, the Tavoos. You have surely seen them, ugly, twisted beasts?"

All that Elmore got was a confused shake of the head from the child in front of her.

"UUuuhh...Ma'am, can you tell me where I am? One second I was in Japan, the next I was standing in the middle of the desert outside."

Elmore had to grasp her cane tightly to prevent herself from gasping in shock. Whoever this child was, he had no idea of where he was, and seeing as he didn't know about the Tavoos, she was almost certain that he didn't come from this time period. She remembered well how her husband had died, a victim of Nemesis Q, that wretched being, and from what she had been able to see from his memories, he had been sent to the future, which could very well be what happened to this child.

"Tell me, kid, what is your name?

-H-Harry Potter, ma'am.

-Well, Harry, this question will seem weird to you, but I want you to answer me truthfully. What year is it?"

Harry was confused, while he was thankful to the old woman for having brought him...wherever they were, her questions were weird.

"Uuhh...Ma'am? We're in 1989." he said.

Elmore didn't show any kind of surprise, she had expected his answer, though she was still a bit surprised to learn that he came from so early in the timeline. Her own husband's disappearance had been around 2000, yet this one came from eleven years earlier.

"Well, Harry, I am sorry to bring such bad news to you, but we are currently in the year 2012. You've travelled through time.

-You're joking?" asked Harry, sounding strangely hopeful. If she was right, then maybe here nobody would treat him like dirt, his cousin wouldn't beat him or spread nasty rumors about him.

"Unfortunately for you, I am not. The chances that you'll see your parents again are very slim, I'm afraid.

-They're dead. My Uncle and Aunt told me that they were drunks and that they died in a car accident. I've been living when them since I was one."

Elmore didn't miss how unhappy he seemed to be when saying that. She had seen these kind of reactions before, they were reactions of someone who was desperate for love and affection but had lost hope of ever attaining them. Her other children too, had, at some point, been the same, called monsters or freaks by people that couldn't understand their powers.

"Harry, would you like to live here, with us? And before you refuse, I have to point out that I am not joking, we are truly in 2012. There is also something you must know. One of my children healed you, but it seems that a power you had in you awoke, a power that both myself and my children can harness, and that we call "psi". For now it has just awoken, however, it must be trained, otherwise you will endanger both yourself and those around you."

Harry simply nodded, though it was clear that he didn't really understand what Elmore was talking about, after all he had not yet seen what this "psi" could do, and he was still wrapping his head around the fact that:1-someone actually _wanted_ him to live with them, 2-he had _travelled through time_!

"I know this is a lot to take in, so I'll let you rest. I'll come by tomorrow morning to discuss your training."

With that, the old woman left, leaving a bewildered Harry to wonder just what he had gotten into.

**A week later, Tenjuin's Root**

Harry was running frantically from a tanned boy a little older than him, the same that had found him, Kyle Tenjuin. He was running, because he was supposed to learn how to use his psi, and Elmore had decided that he should start by using Rise.

She had taken the time to explain to Harry about the three "domains" of psi, and how psychicers tended to focus on one of these domains, though most could use all three, simply with different proficiency. Rise was the domain of psi that encompassed all psi that boosted and enhanced the human body, Trance was centered around altering one's mind, and Burst was what allowed psychicers to influence the outside world, like telekinesis.

Now, the reason why he was running was because apparently the best way for him to learn how to use Rise was to put him with the boy running after him and make him fight until he tried to use Rise instinctually. And what better way for that to hit him until he was a walking bruise?

So, he ran, followed by a cackling teenager.

**A month later, Tenjuin's Root**

Harry groaned as he read his book. He may be all for learning, which had been one of the few things the Dursleys allowed him, but Japanese was pretty difficult, as it was quite different from English. He had learnt the basics, after all it was rather hard not to when you were surrounded by people speaking Japanese all the time, but he was still far from being fluent. Between his psi training and his studies, he had little time for anything else. Not that he minded though, he had finally been able to start putting some flesh on his bones, and he was always eager for the meals, where he ate more than anyone else, as his malnourished body craved nutriments and energy, as it was simultaneously trying to mend the damage he had gotten from being underfed during nearly a decade, and get back the energy he used during his trainings.

He had made huge progresses with his psi, now he could use Rise and Burst consciously, though for now he could only do basic things, not yet the incredible feats the other Tenjuin children could perform. His Rise seemed to be focused on speed and his senses, making him a rather good scoot, at least in theory, as he was still too young and weak to be allowed outside.

Among the Tenjuin children he got along well with Marie and Shao, the first being a very good telekinetic, while Shao seemed to have powers related to cancelling psi. The reason why he got along best with them was because both were rather calm and composed, a rather big difference from Frederica and Kyle, two of the others. The last one, Van, was a bit too strange for his tastes, though they did get along well enough. All of them had commented about how fast he had taken to master his psi, and even though he had yet to find the true form of his power yet, he was happy to train with them.

One of the things he was the most grateful for, apart from his growing mastery of psi, was the intense physical training he went through, as he was now no longer the toothpick he was before, he was more toned, more defined. For someone who had had to rely on every single advantage he had before coming to 2012, knowing that even if his psi was cancelled he could rely on his body was a relief. It was one of the most startling differences with the other Tenjuin children, all of them, save for perhaps Shao, relied on their powers heavily, and should they face someone able to cancel their psi they would find themselves defenseless.

He had also grown rather fond of the community in the Root, there were around five hundred people there, though only a scant minority were psychicers, which surprised him. Surely what had happened to him should have happened to other people as well? Anyway, all people treated him well, which was a surprise for him, as he was rather used to be vilified by people.

**One year later, Tenjuin's Root**

_Rise, full power!_

Harry smirked as he evaded Kyle's hit easily, even taking the opportunity to give him the bird as vengeance for all the times the tanned boy had beat the crap out of him during his Rise training. He replied with a fully-empowered Rise hit to the torso, which sent the white-haired boy flying until he managed to right himself by using his Material High.

"_Not bad, Harry-kun! You're the only one who can match my Rise, so it's fine to go all out!"_ smirked the tanned boy, who was quite obviously enjoying his match with Harry.

Harry grinned. While it was training, he had been aching to try his newly found power in a real combat situation. He would have to be careful though, it was extremely dangerous to use if he couldn't control it.

_Reality rewrite._

Suddenly, Kyle found himself trapped by vines that had shot out of the ground. The white-haired teen looked at Harry quizzically.

"_You are aware that this won't stop me, right?"_ he asked, confused. It may have stopped a normal human, but not him.

"_Then try to free yourself."_ smirked Harry.

Shrugging, Kyle tried to break the hold the vines had on him, only to find that he couldn't, even if he used Rise at its maximum.

"_What the...? What kind of power is that, Harry?_

_-I would like to know that as well."_ said a voice both males recognized, as they turned to greet Elmore, who had been sitting in her wheelchair near one of the entrance, with Marie, Van, Shao and Frederica. All four seemed to be torn between giddy and frightened by the stern tone of the old woman.

"_Ah, grandma!"_ shouted Harry from where he was."_ I finally managed to find my power! I call it Reality Maker!_

_-A very interesting name, Harry. Could you elaborate?"_ asked the old woman, her wheelchair advancing on Harry.

"_Well, you know you said psi relied on three steps, right? Concentration, visualization, projection? I've kinda found that I can change reality to make it do what I want if I did them enough!_

_-That's what psychicers do all the time, Harry. What in your ability is so different?_

_-It's 'cause I can make __**anything**__ real! I can create and manipulate fire like Frederica, I can use telekinesis like Marie, I can even use Material High like Kyle! I just have to want it enough!"_

Needless to say, Elmore was gobsmacked. While psi was indeed powerful, psychicers tended to have a unique ability, though they could all use the three basic forms of psi. If what Harry said was right, he was more akin to a God than a psychicer, as his only limit would be his imagination. She needed to test this ability, as it would potentially be invaluable to the people living in the Root.

"_Really? __**Anything?**__ Like creating animals?"_

In retrospect, it may have been better to not talk about animals. Harry was quite a prankster, and the gleam that had just entered his eyes made her wary. The next second, she was faced with a rather angry-looking llama that spit on her, making her yelp and make her wheelchair roll backwards as the animal looked smug with the reaction he was getting.

"_HHHHHAAAARRRRYYYYYYY!"_ she managed to scream after having recovered from her shock, as Kyle and Harry were rolling on the ground, laughing uproariously, Marie and Shao were chuckling, while Van was smiling broadly, his equivalent of a laugh, and Frederica was looking at the llama in shock.

**One year later, Tenjuin's Root**

People were talking animatedly, as they ate their meal. Many thanked whatever God was looking over what had become of the world now for the existence of Harry Potter-Tenjuin. A child barely in his teens he may be, but his ability to just _will_ supposedly extinct animals into existence, among other things, had allowed for a drastic improvement of the meals they were served, as before they had to make do with whatever they had saved and were able to scavenge from the remnants of the old civilization, and the vegetable they were able to grow by using artificial lighting.

The fact that they could now enjoy true meat had boosted the morale of the people tremendously, and many had profusely thanked him for it, though he seemed a bit surprised by how thankful they were. That was another one of the reasons the people that lived in the Root loved the boy, despite the fact that he held a position of power thanks to his powers, he never was arrogant, and always took some time to play with the children that asked him to.

Elmore smiled as she watched the people her and her children had managed to save from the W.I.S.E, those wretched psychicers that were responsible for the almost extinction of the human race. While Ouroboros, the asteroid had almost destroyed the Earth, well, its fragments at least, there were more than a few survivors, even with the odd thing that had enveloped the Earth and that had come from inside the asteroid. Yet those were mercilessly hunted by the W.I.S.E, and turned into those grotesque monsters, the Tavoos. It was only thanks to her seer abilities and that little group of teenagers that she had known she had to prepare a suitable hiding place, to safeguard as many as she could. She had used all her connections, her time and money to have the Root constructed in time and as secretly as possible.

Though she smiled, inside she was a wreck. Harry's psi was unlike anything she had ever seen before, as none of his creations disappeared, no matter how long she waited. Usually, the few psychicers that could create things couldn't maintain them for too long, yet she had things that Harry had created a full year before and hadn't yet vanished. There was also the fact that he wasn't lying when he said he could use the others' powers, though he couldn't use Shao's as he couldn't understand them, meaning he could replicate them. However, she was deathly afraid of what would happen if something happened to twist Harry, his power so far used to help others or play harmless pranks would become a deathly dangerous tool. Since he had shown her his power, she had made sure that there was always someone to monitor him, she knew him enough to know that if he ever thought it possible, he would try to defeat the W.I.S.E and would probably lose. He was still young, and despite his psi making him more powerful than any normal adult, the W.I.S.E too were psychicers. However, what worried her was what would happen later, when he would have mastered his power. He didn't seem like the kind of person to want to rule over others, but she had seen several people turn into disgusting shadows of their former selves when they had gotten power.

But for now, she simply smiled and watched her people be happy.

**Two years later, outside world**

Thirteen years old Harry watched one of his new friends, Aika Kakizaki, was killed right in front of him without him being unable to do anything. He had been too confident, too sure of his own strength and abilities, and now one of his friends was dying in front of him. The Tavoo, a creature that looked vaguely humanoid with bull-like horns and two set of arms, with the usual sphere embedded in its chest, had not died after he had used his power to skewer it, and Aika had been too close of it when it had suddenly sprang back to life.

"_Ha-rry-kun...It hurts...Help me..."_ she said, her eyes watering as the pain wrecked her body, her whole body slumping as strength left her limbs.

With a roar, the Tavoo took his arm out of the fourteen-years old girl, making her cry in pain as she slumped forward. She didn't fall to the ground though, she found herself cradled in her green-eyed friend's arms, as the bull-like monster was thrown a hundred feet away, its body making cracking noises as its bones were destroyed by the force of the blow.

Harry, however, didn't pay attention to it, he had used enough power to make sure it was dead. He was crying over the rapidly dying form of his friend, cursing his inability to save her. "Cure" was one of the few psi he couldn't replicate, no matter how hard he tried, and by the time he brought her to Van, she would be dead. Even if he put her body in a stasis, he would only damage it further, as he was not used to using the process.

"_Damnit! DAMNIIITTTT!_

_-Ha-rry-kun..."_ rasped the dying teen, her black mid-long hair sprawled under her. "_I'm sorry...Tell everyone I'm sorry...Please...And...It wasn't...your...fault._

_-Not my fault? I should have been more careful! I should have made sure it was dead! I should have..."_

A slender finger pushed on his lips.

"_Don't...say that...You know...I really wanted...to thank...you...Please... don't...change..."_

Harry could only cry as he watched Aika die, because of his mistakes. Her serene smile stayed on her lips, even in death.

"_Aika? Aika? Aika! Please, Aika!"_

With a scream of pure despair, he cried. He cried for his friend's soul, he cried for his mistake, he cried for the injustice of the world the W.I.S.E had created.

**One month later, Tenjuin's Root**

The mood was somber in Harry's bedroom. The owner of the bedroom was sleeping soundly, snoring, but that did little to ease the people who were present's nerves. Said people consisted of Elmore, Shao, Marie, Van, Kyle, and surprisingly, Frederica. There were also Asuka Yoshina and Ian, two of the most trusted adults in the Root.

"_I knew this was gonna happen one day."_ Ian said. "_The kid's been training too hard. He's been going without sleep for way too long. It's lucky Van was nearby, he managed to stabilize him long enough for me to get there, but only just._

_-What happened, anyway?"_ asked Elmore. While she was going to give Harry one of the worst scoldings in his life, she was still worried about her adoptive grandson.

"_I believe I can answer that, Elmore-san, but I must ask that everyone save for Ian and you leave the room._

_-Hey! We're worried about Harry too!"_ shouted an upset Kyle, but a glare from Elmore was enough to make him cower.

"_Come, Kyle. If they want us to leave, they must have a good reason."_ said Shao, before leaving the room, followed by his adoptive brothers and sisters.

Once the door was closed and that Asuka was certain that nobody could hear what he was about to say, he explained:

"_I believe Harry-kun stumbled across a power that so far, I believed myself the only one privy of, the power of Nova. It is the fourth domain of psi, when the user merges with Rise, Burst and Trance. However, using it for too long puts a far greater strain on the brain than the other three types of psi, so not many can achieve it. I can use it, but until Harry-kun was brought here with the symptoms he had, I thought I was the only psychicer able to._

_What surprises me even more, is that Harry-kun managed to seemingly use a perfect Nova, that is until he collapsed. Usually fusing with the psi causes a great pain, and I don't think most people would be able to overcome it. Harry-kun must really be determined to become strong if he was able to suffer through that."_

Of course, this brought the three adults back to his behavior since Aika had died. He had stopped smiling, and spent his days training, only stopping to use his power and provide for the Root. The only moments he didn't look like Death warmed over were when he was fighting against his adoptive siblings, as he regularly asked them for matches to further test his power. They had seen a few of them, and had been terrified by just how much he had grown in such a short amount of time. He was literally toying with the other psychicers, save Shao, who had his anti-psi abilities to thank for that. He was only thirteen, but they wouldn't have been surprised if he was able to level a city by himself.

Harry had always been a truly powerful psychicer, but had lacked the drive truly tap in his potential, preferring to have fun and help others. However, with Aika's death, his drive to grow more powerful had made him push aside everything he once loved to do to focus solely on training. While they were happy to know they had someone as powerful as him in their ranks, they didn't want it to be to the detriment of his childhood.

After a moment of silence, Elmore spoke:

"_Train him, please, Yoshina-san. While I do not want for him to suffer, he will, even if he doesn't train his Nova. I would like to at least be able to know he will be able to use without risking dying._

_-...Very well, Tenjuin-san. I will train him. However, we must do something about this, unless we want something similar to happen again. My son was, in a way, very similar to Harry-kun, and only brute force ever managed to calm him down when he got a little too carried away."_

**The next day, Tenjuin's Root**

Harry couldn't believe what was happening. He was getting _overpowered_, for God's sake! He, would could singlehandedly take out all the Tenjuin siblings, was being overpowered by someone he had thought was a normal human until around an hour ago. Worse, he couldn't use his Nova, as the bastard could use it as well, and had somehow found a way to prevent him from using his own.

"_Now, Harry-kun, is that all?"_

Harry snarled at the man in front of him, he had not been training his ass off to be made fun of! Pushing his Rise to its maximum, he dashed towards his opponent, only to find himself going far slower than he should, and earning himself a punch to the gut that sent him flying against the sphere both were inside of.

"_Do you see now, Harry-kun? Power means nothing if you aren't able to think clearly. I understand what you are going through, Harry-kun, I truly do._

_-Lies! You know __**nothing**__!_

_-Harry-kun, I was married for almost ten years to a marvelous woman, yet I was unable to show her proper care, as I was obsessed with my job. However, when she died, instead of lamenting on how I had wasted all the time I had with her and close myself to the world, I chose to better myself for what my wife had left me, my two children. I never regretted it._

_-So what? I have to get all chummy with everyone?"_ snapped Harry, as he tried to hit the former scientist.

"_No, Harry-kun. You have the right to be sad, but you have to focus on what you want to do with your life. Do you think Aika-chan would have wanted to see you like this?_

_-Don't you DARE use her name like that! She was my friend! She didn't deserve to die, and I should have protected her! I won't let you use her name like this!_

_-Harry-kun, think about it. Do you think that almost dying of overuse of your psi is going to help you help people? Do you think, that if you die, you won't have to remember? Would you be able to face Aika-chan if she knew you abandoned the people of the Root?"_

That made the raven-haired psychicer pause. Could he? Aika had always liked to remind him of his role in their community, and heavily insisted it was something only he could do. Had he really neglected his role? No, he had always taken time to create food for the Root. But what if he overexerted himself? Psi, if used too long, damaged the brain. Hell, he _had_ almost died that time when he had tried to use Nova for too long.

Slowly, he realized that he had been a complete wreck for the last month, and that he had come close to dying quite a few times. Hell, the first time his scar had opened and oozed some kind of black goo all over his face! He didn't know what it was, but considering how foul the thing smelled, he was willing to be it wasn't anything good.

Finally, he stopped moving, and mumbled, his voice low and contrite:

"_I'm sorry."_

With a smile, Asuka deactivated his Nova, and they were left standing in the gym, both silent, that is until a bawling Marie tackled Harry and hugged him fiercely, his face in her rather well-developed bosom. Marie was soon followed by Kyle, though none of the other Tenjuin children joined after him, it wasn't in their character.

Nonetheless, for the first time in a month, Harry smiled.

**One year later, Outside world**

Harry watched the perpetually covered sky with a scowl, another thing to blame the W.I.S.E for. While they probably weren't the ones to cause it, the timing had been a little too close to be a mere coincidence. He didn't know how or why they had known about it, but they seemed to take to the world after the Day of Rebirth like wish in the water, which was extremely suspicious, at least in his mind.

Anyway, he was out of the Root with the other Tenjuin children, patrolling. There had been an increasing number of Tavoo incursions in the neighborhood of the Root, so they wanted to make sure everything was fine. They were now, save for himself, young women and men, and he was quite sure that Shao would end with Marie, his crush was obvious for all those that bothered to look. He was also almost certain that Kyle would end with Frederica, those two bickered like an old couple all of the time.

He, for his part, was not ready to start a relationship. Not only were there few girls his age in the Root, none of them interested him. Sure, he was an hormonal teenager, but he was looking for something more than just pure lust!

Groaning, he swept his hand through his raven locks, that fell down to his shoulders. His face had lost its baby fat, giving him a slightly regal, if androgynous, air, that made girls older than him drool, and he was aware of it, he just chose to ignore it. All his training had given him a very toned body, like his adoptive siblings, though they were psychicers, normal humans would sell an arm and a leg to get that kind of body.

He was also proud to say that despite being the youngest, he was also the more powerful psychicer amongst those in the Root, though he wasn't sure Asuka had been fighting at full force for their last spar. His Reality Maker was, at least to him, the ultimate psi, he could literally bend reality his wishes, which meant he could **anything** he wanted, save raising the dead and use Cure. Those were the two limitations he had with his psi, as the only thing he couldn't do with "normal" psi, meaning altering his body, could be done by using Nova.

"_Harry-kun!"_ shrieked a horrified voice, startling him.

Looking to who had screamed, he was surprised to see that Marie was looking at Frederica questioningly, who was shaking her head.

"_It isn't me, it's a fire I can't control!"_ she pouted.

Looking down in confusion, Harry saw that indeed, blue flames were licking his feet, though curiously, they didn't feel hot. _Definitively the work of a psychicer, but who? The W.I.S.E usually go around like they own the place, they aren't as subtle as this!_

That was the last coherent thought he formulated before a flash of light blinded him.

**Hogwarts, 31st October 1994**

The Great Hall was in chaos, students were screaming left and right, and even Karkaroff and Madame Maxime were adding their respective voice to the ambient racket. However, the worst of the lot were the Potters, Lily was screaming her lungs off and already had her wand in hand, ready to hex Albus Dumbledore, the old man looking quite shocked at what was happening. James Potter, for his part, seemed to be torn between his role as an Auror and his role as a father, as he had his wand in hand but seemed hesitating between cursing the Headmaster and using it to defuse the situation.

He finally seemed to make a decision and fired a magical cannonball that immediately quieted the people present. Turning to look at the old man that had just read the paper with the name of his son on it, he asked:

"Well, Dumbledore? How did this happen? How did the name of **my son**, who has disappeared for the last thirteen years, come to be selected as a Champion for the Triwizard Tournament?

-I am afraid that I do not know, James-

-It's Auror Potter to you, Dumbledore. I am here on behalf of the DMLE, to ensure that the security of the students is taken care of during the Tournament, and I am afraid that it didn't start very well. Now, I am going to have to...What in Merlin's name is happening?!" he shouted, whipping his wand towards the Goblet of fire, which was flaring ominously, huge blue tendrils flowing out of it.

"James! Don't! This is Ancient Magic, the Goblet is summoning the last Champion here!

-What are talking about?!

-Think, James! What would happen should someone place a name in the Goblet that was selected to compete, and the Champion wasn't here? They would lose their magic!" shouted Lily, who looked apprehensive.

The people present watched as the Goblet flared more and more, until it seemingly _erupted_ in flames, blinding the people present.

When the flames died down, the people started opening their eyes, and many yelped when they saw two people standing in the middle of the Great Hall. One was a strange being that wore a helmet that completely covered its head, with an outfit that made it difficult to determine if it was male or female. The other was a rather tall, raven-haired teenager, with broad shoulders and intense green eyes, which for the moment were cold.

Looking around, the teenager seemed to be puzzled about where he was, that is until his eyes fell on the strange being. Upon seeing it, he tensed and fell in a combat position, ready to strike, his eyes focused on the being.

_"Shukuteki Q... Anata wa koko de nanishiteruno? Toki ni wareware wa dokodedesu ka?"_**[ Nemesis Q...What are you doing here? Where and when are we?]**

The people present blinked in confusion, what kind of language was the teenager speaking? Couldn't he use English like everyone?

For a moment, the being didn't do anything, before it slowly extended a hand, and a bright red telephonic card flew out of the young man's pocket. Catching it, the being pocketed it, before its head turned back to the teenager.

"_Mā, gaki... Anata wa tsuyoku natte kita... Watashi wa kono bakku o toru kotodeshou, anata ga sore o hitsuyō to shinai..."_**[ Well, brat...You've grown strong...I'll be taking this back, you don't need it...]** said a feminine voice.

Then, and much to the shock of those that knew of the anti-Apparation wards around Hogwarts, the being vanished, leaving the teenager behind, looking rather angry and confused.

"But you can't apparate on Hogwarts' grounds!" screeched a bushy-haired Gryffindor. While that may not have been much, it was apparently enough to attract the attention of the teenager, who seemed to be getting angrier by the second.

"Where am I?" he growled with an odd accent, and as he looked through one of the windows and saw the stars, he added: "And when?"

While the first part had been expected, the second hadn't. There was also the way he was speaking, it wasn't the usual voice of a fourteen years old, it was much colder and dangerous, and many shivered as they heard it.

"Ah, Harry, my boy!" jovially said Dumbledore, as he strolled towards the teenager, followed closely by McGonnagal, a severe looking witch and Transfiguration teacher, Snape, a greasy haired man and Potions teacher with a permanent sneer on his face, Lily Potter, the Muggle studies' teacher, who was still considered as one of the most beautiful witches of Britain despite being nearly forty, and James Potter, the Auror Captain following his wife closely to make sure the teenager wasn't a threat.

They stopped, however, when the young man stared at them with clod eyes. There were cold, but they also spoke of untold power and promised pain if they angered the teen. The group stared at the raven-haired boy, no, young man, who was wearing tight-fitting clothes that did nothing to hide his toned body, and allowed great freedom of movement.

Dumbledore, while maintaining his grandfatherly behavior, was inwardly seething. This was not the Harry Potter he had envisioned, the malleable and meek child that he would carefully mould into the next Leader of the Light! He had left him at the Dursleys knowing full well that he wouldn't be happy, it was so that he would grow to treasure his bonds with others, as a good leader would. He would then come and offer him private lessons in magic, further cementing his role as his mentor, and then would prepare him for when Voldemort came back. This Harry Potter looked powerful, despite the fact that he didn't seem to know how to use his magic.

However, the stalemate was broken when a sneering Severus Snape got closer to the boy, hiw wand at the ready.

"Well, well, well...The missing _Potter_..."he spat," aren't you going to introduce yourself, Potter? Not going to bask in your _fame_?"

The boy just looked at him curiously, before disregarding him as he looked around curiously. That cause many to gape at the sheer audacity of the newcomer, _nobody_ sane ignored Snape! This was proven true when the man grabbed the newcomer, forcing him to look at him.

"Don't ignore me, Potter, you no good, arrogant..."

The rest of his rant was never heard, as the boy simply grasped the arm that was holding him, and with barely a blink, broke it by tightening his hold, causing the Potions Master's eyes to widen as he grunted and clutched his now broken arm.

"I don't know who you are, but the next time you touch me, I will _kill_ you, greasy bat!" growled the now very angry teen.

With a snarl, Snape whipped out his wand with his good hand, however before he could even fire a spell, he was sent flying into the wall at the back of the Great Hall, _fifty feet_ from where they were, with great force as he received a punch to the stomach that shattered his ribcage. Nobody moved as it happened, or rather, it happened too fast for anyone to react in time.

You could have heard a pin drop in the Great Hall, as everyone present gawked at the newcomer, save for Madam Pomfrey, who was already working on him, though she quickly stopped, before turning towards the Headmaster:

"He's dead!"

With his grandfatherly attitude now completely gone, Dumbledore turned towards the newcomer, his wand out and his magic forming a visible, blue and swirling aura of power.

"Harry James Potter!" he bellowed," how could you kill another human being?! What did Severus do to you?!

-And fuck you too, old man. Now you're going to tell me why I'm here, where I am, and especially _when_ I am. Otherwise we're going to have a problem.

-Mr. Potter! You will show respect to the Headmaster!" scowled Minerva McGonnagal, who was livid. This was _not_ how she had expected her first meeting with Harry Potter to go.

"First of all, it's Potter-Tenjuin, second, I'll show this old guy respect when he tells me why I'm teleported here, why I'm being attacked by a man that would make most Tavoos look like supermodels, and why when I defend myself, he takes his own turn at threatening me. Usually, when a creepy guy like that dude tries to touch people my age, they're pedophiles, and I don't like that, thank you very much."

There was a tense silence as both parties glared at each other, before Dumbledore sighed and waved his wand, binding the teenager, causing the elder Potters to turn and open their mouths to berate him.

"SILENCE! He just killed a man, he must face justice for his actions.

-Justice?" snorted Harry, who was sitting on the ground, his arms bound behind his back and held by thick ropes. "There isn't such a thing. The strong do what they want, and the weak pay the consequences of their actions, that's how this world works. And if you think those ropes will hold me, then you're delusional, they wouldn't hold any psychicer worth their salt. But you guys aren't psychicers, right?" he asked, already knowing the answer. He hadn't felt any kind of psi coming from the old guy, and if they had been psychicers, the creepy guy would have had a far stronger grip.

"A psychicer? What is that?" asked a confused James, though he was elbowed in the ribs by his wife. "Uh, yes. Dumbledore, release him, he hasn't done anything bad.

-James, my boy, he _killed_ Severus!

-And the creep deserved it. Harry was summoned here without knowing what was happening, and the first thing he sees upon his arrival is a man that mocks and threatens him. What would you have done?

-That is hardly the point, James! Killing is not the answer!

-Hey, don't go pinning it on me if the creep can't even take a punch, Hell, it was pretty tame compared to what I got during my training. Besides, I held back. I can't really be held responsible if he was too weak to survive when I was holding back, right?" said a rather bored-looking Harry as he dusted himself, the ropes which had been binding him nowhere to be seen.

Dumbledore frowned and cast another binding spell at Harry, though this time the raven-haired boy simply leaned on the side and evaded it.

"You know, if you're going to continue like this, I'm going to have to assume that you're an enemy. And that means that I'll crush you."

Many shivered at the tone he had used, it was cold, and he had delivered his statement as if it was a fact.

"You can't beat Dumbledore, he's the most powerful wizard since Merlin!" shouted a rather tall redhead wearing black robes with gold and red trims.

Confused, Harry used his Trance to see if he could catch a glimpse of the present people's memories, and was fairly surprised by what he found in the present students. They were apparently real wizards and witches, not psychicers as he had assumed, and could therefore use magic. What was laughable, though, was how much they depended on magic and how they were prejudiced against those that did not come from non-magical families, those "Muggleborns". They didn't even know that inbreeding caused genetic defects to appear, thus making their so-called "pure" blood, more tainted that the Muggleborns' by far.

"He may be the most powerful Wizard since Merlin, I've never seen him in action, but I'm fairly sure that I know at least six people who are stronger than him, and would make him look like a child.

-You're lying!" shouted the redhead, though many seemed to steer clear of him, and he could see why, the boy seemed to have an entire meal plastered on his robes.

"As a matter of fact, I am not. But I'm not here to engage in an argument with brainless followers, I was summoned here for a reason, I suppose, and I'd like to know it. Otherwise I might get _angry." _he said pleasantly, though nobody missed the thinly veiled threat behind his words.

Scowling, Dumbledore nonetheless pocketed his wand, he couldn't afford to look bad in front of three schools. He could always tip off the Minister about Harry later, or use Snape's murder as a means to blackmail the boy.

"Yes, you see..."

"Okay, so let me get this straight. There's a magic tournament involving three schools, and I was picked as a fourth champion, despite the fact that it should be impossible. Then there's the fact that my parents are alive, but left me to the tender care of the Dursleys" -shouts of anger from the Potters directed towards the Headmaster-," on the word of an old man because they worshipped said man and thought he could do no wrong, though now they don't want anything to do with him since I was supposed to come to a magical school where my mother is teaching four years ago. There is also the fact that I can't just say no to this whole shit, because:1-if I do, I will die an horribly painful death, and 2- that bastard Nemesis Q took my card, which means I can't go home.

Oh, joy. I suppose I can't just destroy this piece of crap, since it's obviously broken." he said, pointing towards the Goblet.

"Heh, like you could even put a scratch on it, lad." smirked a man with _a lot_ of scars on his face, an obviously artificial eye that kept turning around, and a wooden leg.

With a smirk, Harry turned to look at him, and, after using a bit of Trance, looked a bit sick.

"Eeewww...Didn't know Polyjuice tasted that bad. By the way, Mister Crouch Junior, didn't your mom tell you it's rude to impersonate people?

-Wha..." said the fake Moody, as he reached for his wand by reflex, only to find it in the hands of the teenager in front of him.

"T-t-t-t. No can do." said Harry, as he carefully knocked the impersonator out.

"Harry, what are you doing?" asked Dumbledore, his face cold.

"I'm doing your fucking job, asshole, so shut the fuck up! What a good friend you are, if you can't even tell that this Moody was an impostor!" he snarled, taking out the bottle containing the shape-shifting potion and tossing it to his newly found father, since he was supposed to be some kind of magical policeman. He sniffed it once, and then took out his wand.

"Polyjuice indeed. Though I'd like to know how you knew.

-Well, perhaps if you hadn't abandoned me, I _may_ have been inclined to tell you, but as it stands, just be happy that I'm doing this old sucker's job, because I only did it for the students. Having another creep around was bound to end badly anyway.

Now, can someone just tell me where the fuck I can sleep, or do I have to kill someone else?" he growled.

He wasn't as cold usually, but between being summoned back to his time, leaving behind his one true family, and being attacked by shady wizards, he was starting to lose his cool, and someone as powerful as him getting angry usually didn't bode well for anyone, which was why he wanted to go to sleep.

**Next day, Great Hall**

Harry groaned as he waited for Dumbledore to explain his circumstances (he had given the moronic old man a edited version) before he got Sorted. He was not happy, what was the point of getting Sorted anyway? It was stupid to separate kids based on their character traits, besides, he had seen the blatant discrimination between the different Houses. It was just plain stupid, why discriminate against someone simply because they don't have the same character than you? Hell, Kyle and Shao were completely different but still got along fine.

"Potter, Harry." called McGonnagal.

With a sigh, he walked towards the stool where the Sorting Hat was, a disbelieving sigh leaving his lips. Seriously? Using a magical _hat_ to choose where the students will be Sorted? If it was him, he'd much rather sort them by their scores, at least the separation would be logical, the best would be able to study and compete against each other, while the less gifted students would be able to be taught at their level.

"_Well, well, well, what a caustic mind you have, Mr. Potter-Tenjuin. Not many fourteen years old are as mature as you, well, I think, I only get the eleven years-old brats usually. Children change in three years, not that you would ever classify as a child, from what I am seeing. There are also few people that have witnessed their friend be killed in front of them at your age._

_-Get...out...of...my...head!" _mentally growled Harry, who was about to throw the hat off and destroy it. Nobody had the right to violate his mind, especially not an old hat, and especially not for something as stupid as sorting someone in a fucking House!

"_Easy, Harry. While you know no magic, I am sure you understand that those who created me didn't wish for me to go spreading what I saw in the minds of the students to anyone. I am bound to never talk about it, lest I am destroyed. And despite the fact that I get bored quite a lot recently, I still don't wish to 'die', so to speak. Therefore, your secrets are safe with me...time traveller._

_Now, on to the Sorting! You're brave, some would call you suicidal, very ambitious too, you are interested in knowledge, though more for the applications than the knowledge itself, and you're only loyal to those that have proven themselves in your eyes. That means both Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff are out for you, you might murder the entire House in a night if I put you there. Both Gryffindor and Slytherin would suit you, you have the kind of cunning Salazar himself prided himself on, though you don't show it. Any choice?_

_-Just pick somewhere, if I don't like it I can leave it at the end of the year._

_-Not very interested in Hogwarts, then? Such a shame. I hope you do well in _GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat, immediately causing a ruckus at the table of students wearing the gold and crimson robes.

"We got Potter! We got Potter!"

There were cheers coming from two of the other table, but the last one was deathly silent, not that Harry minded, his brief scan the day before had showed that most, but not all of those that considered Muggleborns to be beneath them were in this House, and most were very arrogant and believed that they had the right to do anything they wanted, an attitude their previous Head of House promoted amongst them. A shame he was dead now.

With a growl, he put back the hat on the stool and turned towards the staff.

"So, where are the kitchens?" he asked. He wasn't planning on socializing, he was going to be training like a madman now that he could possibly prevent the day of Rebirth.

It looked like he had dropped a bombshell on the room, as everyone grew silent.

"Harry, my boy, you have to eat at your table, that is how things work here." said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling, at least his future pupil had been accepted in the House of the Lions.

"I don't give a shit. Now either point me the kitchens or I will just make myself a sandwich and eat outside.

-Harry, it's raining outside." pointed out Lily Potter, who was concerned for her son. She had almost lost the hope of seeing him again, but she hadn't expected what she had gotten. Unlike the sweet child she had last seen thirteen years ago, this Harry was almost a man, with a cold character, and seemed to dislike everyone in the room, which was understandable as he had been dragged away from wherever he had been to be thrust into a deadly Tournament.

The raven-haired teen looked at her with something between pity and incredulity, which hurt her deeply.

"So? You're wizards and witches, right? What's some rain going to do to you? Anyway, I'm going to the kitchens. Whoever's down there, the company will still be better than yours." he said, walking towards the exit of the Great Hall.

"Mister Potter! Ten points from Gryffindor for insulting behavior, and if you do not come back right now, you will get a detention with Mr. Filch."

With a smirk, Harry flipped her the bird.

"You can shove your points and detentions where the sun doesn't shine, old hag, because I don't give a shit!"

And with that, and much like the day before, he disappeared, causing a bushy-haired Gryffindor to rant about how it was supposed to be impossible.

**Weighing of the Wands, 12th November 1994**

Harry barged inside the room, fuming, and about to kick the irritating boy that had led him there. Why should he care that he was a national Hero? Why should he care when none of them helped him while he was at the Dursleys? No, those people didn't deserve being treated with common courtesy, though at first he had excluded the students of the statement, after they were innocent and couldn't have helped even if they had wanted. That had changed when he had been mobbed repeatedly, and only using his psi to evade the groups of people had allowed him to have some modicum of peace for the last week. He also refused the help of the staff, he didn't trust them, if they had done their job properly, he would still be at the Root, and despite how strange he would sound, he would gladly give up the peaceful world he was in now for the one his family was in.

He looked around, it seemed the other Champions were there as well, two young men and a young woman, who was emitting something akin to some kind of seductive Trance. Not that it would work against him, he made sure to be always aware of the state of his mental defenses, after all what good is power if someone just screwed your head?

Leaning against the wall, he watched as the others were called to have their wands examined, almost snorting. Not only were these wizards pathetically weak, they relied on wooden sticks to cast their magic, and it only took someone to break them to render them completely defenseless.

" !" called the old man, Ollivander, or something like that.

Strolling towards the wrinkled wandmaker, he simply looked at the man with his arms crossed. The man simply smiled.

"Mr. Potter-

-Potter-Tenjuin.

-Yes, Potter-Tenjuin. May I see your wand?

-I'm sorry, but I don't swing that way. However, you might want to ask Dumbledore, I think he does. The kind of robes he wears are kinda of a dead giveaway." was the casual answer, causing the people in the room to either start laughing, to scowl angrily, or to smile. Some might also have fallen over in shock.

"A very good joke, Mr. Potter-Tenjuin. Still, may I see your focus?

-Nope. I don't have one, and I have never used magic as far as I know. Have a good day." said Harry, as he left, the people in the room being completely silent, while a certain blonde reporter was scribbling madly on her notepad.

**First Task, 24th November 1994**

Harry grinned as he watched the miniature dragon in his hand. So he was going to face something like this, eh? Oh, he was going to have so much _fun_! None of the people present in the castle seemed to represent a challenge enough for him to use more than a fraction of his power, and he was happy to ignore them, so long as they did the same, something he had to teach them...painfully. He had particularly disliked the attention he had gotten after the article of that wretched reporter, and if he ever saw her again, he was going to make sure she was in no state to write anything more.

The other champions were obviously not used to fight, as he could easily see how tense they were. The Bulgarian guy was brooding on his chair, his arms crossed and his perpetual scowl on his face. The French girl seemed to be pacing back and forth, mumbling things to herself, probably rehearsing her plan to get the golden egg. Then there was the Hogwarts Champion, poor guy looked ready to faint. Oh well, it was their problem, not his.

He was clad in different clothes than his usual garb, after all he could use Reality Maker to create whatever he wanted, without risking having it disappear. Therefore, he was clothed in black pants with a deep green shirt, black boots with metal protection at their tips were protecting his feet. He had also made sure that the symbol of the Root was printed on his shirt, that would be like giving the people present the bird without them even knowing it.

So, he patiently waited for his turn.

"ANNNNDD NOOOOWWW, OUR FOURTH CHAMPION, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, HARRY POTTER, THE BOY-WHO-LIVED!" shouted the commentator, as Harry stood up, rolling his shoulders before walking towards the entrance of the arena.

Once he entered, there were cheers and screams from the crowd, not that he bothered to listen. Instead, he took in the inside of the arena, and almost decided to wipe out the wizards then and there. They had constructed the arena in goddamned WOOD, for God's sake! What kind of morons constructed wooden arenas to contain a fire-breathing beast? Especially one who was more aggressive than usual as it tried to protect its eggs! He may have full confidence in his abilities, he had still spent a lot of time learning about what he could be pitched against, and he remembered very well that dragons protecting their eggs were a true nightmare, as they would attack anyone approaching them viciously, until they were either dead or fled.

He watched as the dragon roared. A Hungarian Horntail, they had called it. Indeed, it looked quite ferocious, unlike the Tavoos he had fought, who were always blank-faced. It was around fifty feet long, with pitch black scales and a long tail, that ended with spikes, hence the name of Horntail. Its giant, golden eyes were scrutinizing him, though it didn't attack. In fact, it seemed that the dragon did not want to approach him, not that the crowd noticed it, but he certainly did.

_Looks like it has good instincts, it knows that I'm far more dangerous than it, so it doesn't want to attack me. It also doesn't want to abandon its eggs, so the best it can do is stare at me and attack if I get too close to the eggs._

He could easily have provoked the dragon into attacking him if he wanted, after all he wanted the golden egg, and had been itching for a good fight. However, he did not, as unlike the Tavoos, which were abominations of the highest order, the dragon was simply a mother protecting her eggs, and not something that attacked people indiscriminately like the W.I.S.E's soldiers. Instead, he used Reality Maker to bring the egg to him by warping the fabric of reality around it, effectively teleporting it to him.

He was not an expert of animal behavior, but he could almost have sworn the dragon looked relieved. Maybe their species was more intelligent than what wizards took them for? Deciding that it deserved some investigation, he put the egg on the ground, and sat next to it, staring at the dragoness' eyes. While he was far from the best user of Trance, he could still use it well enough to be able to see a few things in a person's mind.

With a gentle nudge, he tried to touch the dragon's mind, causing it to narrow its eyes, though it didn't attack. However, he could tell that it was now ready to attack him should he harm it in any way. He immediately sent reassuring thoughts towards the dragon's mind, after all, words had no meaning for it. He was pleased when the giant reptile seemed to calm down, and look at him curiously. Then he felt some emotions, curiosity being the most prominent, with concern and a hint of fear, coming from the dragon. With a grin, he replied with a few images and the emotions associated, and before long, both were in deep conversation, and neither noticed that the crowd had gone completely silent.

After all, it was an odd scene to watch a fourteen years old staring at a dragon and react as if he could understand it. That, and the fact that the dragon was now close enough to almost touch the teenager, something that nobody sane would allow. The gigantic reptile was now looking curious, and began sniffing the boy, who allowed it, something else no sane mind would do. Then, it opened its mouth, and the dragons handlers, as well as the judges, sprang into action, and began sending overpowered _stupefies_ to the animal. Much to their shock, not one connected with it, as pieces of rubble spontaneously flew to intercept the spells. In shock, they stopped casting, and watched as the dragon gave a giant lick to the face of the boy, who looked torn between wanting to puke and laugh.

"Okay, okay! I know you love me, you giant overgrown lizard, but I think you're scaring the shit out of these poor wizards!" he finally laughed.

The dragoness gave a low grumble that may very well be a laugh, and went back to cover her eggs. For his part, Harry simply went back to get his eggs, before he used Reality Maker to destroy the chain that held her on the ground and restrained her movements, and made a cow appear out of nowhere next to the dragon, who ate it with pleased sounds.

Not once had he been in any danger, and he left the arena, leaving behind a satisfied dragoness with a full stomach, and a stunned crowd.

"Harry, you could have died!" fussed Lily Potter, as she looked over her son, to ensure there was no hidden wound, despite knowing full well that he didn't have so much as a scratch. She had just been reunited with her son, and even if he was rather cold towards James and her, she was still worried about him.

She didn't even know where he had been between his ninth birthday and when he had been summoned, as he refused to talk about it. While she could understand he had the right to some privacy, she couldn't help but something terrible had happened to him to make him the young man he was now, caustic with no respect for anyone.

"Died? Against something like that? Frederica sent worse my way when I stole her cookies!" he laughed.

That comment did nothing to soothe Lily's worries, in fact in made them worse, as she wanted to know what kind of monster would send worse than a nesting dragon on her son.

"What can be worse than a _nesting dragon_?!

-Well, a seventy-feet tall giant salamander, who burns so hot that it makes the ground liquefy, and only listen to its summoner? Oh, did I also say that it can shoot fire up to four miles away and still hit bullseye?"

_Now_ Lily was worried. She had never heard of such a thing, but Harry didn't seem to be lying. However, that would not stop her from giving her son a good scold.

To her surprise, he simply stood up and strolled towards the exit of the medical tent.

"Before you go on a rant about how dangerous it was, perhaps you should know that I could easily destroy the whole castle with minimal effort. Facing a dragon isn't really dangerous to me, I've faced worse. And you have no right to lecture me, you gave up that right the day you abandoned me on the word of an old man."

With that, he left the tent, leaving behind a sobbing Lily Potter, who was crying for the loss of her child.

**Hogwarts, December 1st, 1994**

"No.

-Mr. Potter, it is tradition for the Champions to open the Yule Ball with their dates! As a member of Gryffindor, I will _not_ allow you to embarrass our school by not attending!" warned McGonnagal, as both were arguing before the entire House of Lions, since Harry had just been told he had to attend a _Ball_, of all things, and go with a date!

"I do not care if I have to drag you there myself, kicking and screaming, you _will_ attend the Ball, Mister Potter!

-Try me. I could take on this entire castle by myself, and you wouldn't even be able to touch me. And as for your House, well it was either this or the one of Snakes. I would have probably killed most of them under a week, considering the general attitude in there.

Now, you can try to force me to do what you want, but I warn you, I have no qualms hitting women. I've learnt the hard way that they can hit as hard as any man."

With that, he spun on his heel and began walking out, under the greedy stares of the female students, and the jealous ones of the male students.

McGonnagal whipped out her want causing the door of the room to close with a loud booming sound, and Harry to pause as he looked back at the teacher.

"That's all you can do? _Watch_." he said, and using Rise, he pushed the door, almost gently, and it was blown against the wall of the corridor.

Once she recovered from her shock, McGonnagal quickly Transfigured the debris into various animals, who blocked Harry's path, the biggest being a wolf the size of a cow. This time, she smirked, since Harry had of his own admission never practiced magic, and would therefore not be able to trick the animals like he had the dragon.

She was shocked when the raven-head gave her a smirk of his own, and _beings _started to appear. The first one looked like an armored knight, with a black armor and red light coming from underneath its helmet. It also held a massive, pitch black blade, which was almost as long as the being was tall, with an ornate handle. The second one looked female, though it was obviously not human, it had feathery wings, dark skin, and horns. The third one was thin, and wore a white mask with only holes for eyes, and held two long oriental blades.

In a matter of moments, McGonnagal's transfigured animals were torn to shreds with extreme violence, while Harry watched, leaning against the wall, looking bored.

"I said I never used magic, not that I was completely helpless. Your loss."

With that, he walked away, the beings that had appeared vanishing immediately after he left. Truth be told, creating them had been slightly taxing, after all creating living beings out of nothing wasn't exactly easy, and one of the things that tired him the most. Unlike telekinesis or pyrokinesis, he also had to create temporary minds to give to the beings he created, not an easy task.

He made it outside and to the lake before he sighed.

"You can come out now, Rose, Ivy." he called.

He was rewarded by two shrieks of surprise, as his twin sisters, Rose Marie and Ivy Isabella stumbled from behind the rock they had been hiding under his father's invisibility cloak. While it could effectively hide them from sight, his Rise, specialized in augmenting his senses and body, allowed him to hear them easily.

Both had pitch black hair, like him, and the eyes of their mother. In fact, they were much like female versions of Harry. They were both rather small, well at least for thirteen years old girls. They were also at the ambiguous stage where they were neither girl, having starting to grow into women, yet were not there yet. Both had slight curves, and he was quite sure that soon they would be swarmed by boys wanting to kiss them senseless. After all, like their mother, they were very beautiful, and when they would grow, he was sure that their beauty would only grow.

"Hey Big Bro...

-...we were wondering...

-...if you were willing...

-...to tell us why...

-...Auntie Minnie was...

-...screaming about wandless magic?" the finished in unison.

With a sigh, Harry beckoned them to come sit with him. While he disliked his parents for having condemned him to Hell on Earth for eight years because of their blind trust of an old man, his siblings were innocent, and therefore, he had no problems talking with them. However, he couldn't tell them a lot of things, since he didn't know how far people would go to know about his secrets.

However, he mused that he could tell them about the fact that he could use psi, it wasn't as if the wizards would even know what he was talking about.

"Well, I _might_ have created a few golems to show her that despite what she thinks, I'm not completely helpless, and also that I will not participate in the Yule Ball. I may also have decimated her transfigurated beasts with them. If this was her best, I can only say that I've faced much worse.

-What...

-...but Auntie Minnie...

-...is one of the most powerful...

-...witches of the country! How...

-...could you have faced worse?

-Maybe one day I'll tell you." he said, teasing them. He was happy to see that both pouted. "Well, let's say that there isn't only magic out there... " he could see that both were listening intently, no wonder both of them had ended in Ravenclaw, the House of Knowledge. "You see, Muggles have this amazing thing called science-fiction, with the concept of psi..."

Needless to say, the twins were stumped to hear of the existence of psi, a power that a very select few could use, even Muggles. The fact that he spoke as if most psi users were far beyond even Dumbledore or Voldemort's levels of power terrified them, after all, learning that walking apocalypses existed was very scary. The fact that he had proven his point by jumping higher than the castle also scared them out of their minds.

**Second Task, February 24th, 1995**

Harry was fuming, and only the fact that Ivy AND Rose were currently under the waters of the Black Lake was preventing him from killing Dumbledore, that old bastard even had the gall to seem immensely pleased with himself! He was not the only one who was furious, he could see that his mother seemed torn between yelling at the Headmaster and being worried about her daughters, so far worry seemed to be prominent, but he was sure that once he had rescued them, that Dumbledore would hear of her. His father also seemed angry, though for now he was on duty and couldn't do anything.

"AND NOW, OUR CHAMPIONS WILL ATTEMPT TO RECOVER THEIR HOSTAGES FROM THE LAKE! THEY HAVE ON HOUR TO DO SO! READY? GO!" shouted the commentator.

Immediately, the three first Champions jumped into the lake, however Harry didn't move. That course of action seemed to confuse the crowd, as he stretched.

"IT APPEARS POTTER HASN'T MOVED YET! WHAT IS HE PLANNING?!"

_If only you knew, if only you knew._

_Rise, maximum!_

_Reality make!_

With a grin, he started _running_ on the water at speeds too fast for anyone to see. Considering that he had figured out the clue early, he had spent a lot of time using Reality Maker to send scouts to map the lake. He knew that the merpeople's town was in the center of the lake, and exactly where to dive if he wanted to get to the hostages.

"INCREDIBLE! POTTER SEEMS TO BE RUNNING ON THE WATER! HE HAS APPARENTLY LIED ABOUT THE FACT THAT HE NEVER USED MAGIC! WHAT INCREDIBLE PERFORMANCE!"

As soon as he reached the point where he had put a tiny golem the day before, he stopped. Reaching that point had been the easy part, despite the fact that apparently what he had done was impossible to accomplish with magic. Now he just had to dive several dozen meters under water and get back his two sisters.

_Reality Maker!_

Immediately, the water began to swirl, forming a giant bubble around him, as he sank into the lake in his makeshift elevator. _This is too easy._

As he expected, he found the hostages, and quickly extended the bubble so that it encompassed his sisters, while the merpeople watched from a distance, being disturbed by the highly unnatural phenomena that was Harry's bubble. As soon as they came into contact with the air inside the bubble, Rose and Ivy awoke, looking startled, before they saw Harry, and started calming down.

"Big brother? What happened?

-Well, you were my hostages in the Second Task. You don't remember?

-No, Dumbledore called us to his office, and then we woke up here. By the way, how are you doing this? With your psi?"

_That no-good, manipulative bastard!_

"Yes, I'm using my psi to do this. And I'm going to teach Dumbledore a lesson as soon as we are out of here. That old bastard didn't tell anyone that he was going to use you two as hostages.

-By the way, what are we waiting for, Big Bro?"

Not answering, Harry pointed towards the other hostages. There were a girl from his year in Gryffindor, a girl from Ravenclaw that he had seen several times since he had arrived. The last one, the one he was the most concerned for, was a girl that looked no older than eight.

Shrugging, Rose and Ivy sat with him, as he made three comfortable chairs appear, and used Reality Maker to dry his sister. They chatted idly for some time, waiting for the other Champions to arrive. The first one was Krum, or what they assumed was Krum, after all the only thing they could use to identify the being was the fact that it wore the same swimming trunks. Krum's head had been replaced with the one of a shark, and for a moment Harry feared that he would bite off his hostage's head off, but he finally settled for using a sharp rock he took from the lake's ground.

The next one was Cedric, who seemed to have a bubble around his head, and seemed a bit put off to find one of his competitors sitting in a giant bubble with his sisters and chatting as if they weren't underwater in the middle of a lake. However, he quickly grabbed his hostage and left, leaving only the eight-years old.

Now, Harry was far from stupid, and he found it strange that there were more merpeople around the girl than there had been for the three other hostages together. There was also the fact that they seemed almost agitated. When an hour was almost gone, he decided he had waited long enough. Once again, he made his bubble grow bigger, though this time the merpeople seemed to want to stop him, but there was little they could do. Once the bubble reached the girl, he caught her before she fell to the ground, though he was surprised to see how cold her body was, as she kept shivering. Alarmed, he used Reality maker to dry her clothes and create several fireballs next to her, making sure they were close enough to warm her up.

"What's the matter, Big Bro?

-She's freezing, and I'm trying to warm her up.

-Ah, if she is from Fleur's family, she might be part-Veela. Veela are being of fire and air, so maybe she didn't take it well to be underwater, especially when it's so cold."

_Dumbledore, you dumb bastard, I'm so going to kill you when we're out!_

Finally, after several minutes of exposure to the fireballs, the girl stopped shuddering, and her body gained enough body heat that he was no longer concerned that she was in immediate danger. She started stirring, and before long, the three teenagers were staring at deep blue eyes.

"Are you alright?

-Oui...Zank you, Monsieur...?

-Potter-Tenjuin, but call me Harry. And these two pests""Hey!""We're not pests!"" are my sisters, Rose and Ivy. Were you, errr...What's the French Champion's name already?" he asked the three girls, however, the little blonde he had just saved seemed to have trouble speaking, and her face was red. While Harry was, as all teenagers were, quite dumb when it came to girls, he wasn't so dumb that he didn't recognize the fact that she was blushing a storm. _Oh, joy, a fangirl._

However, they were interrupted by a trident that almost pierced the little part-Veela that Harry luckily caught, and when he looked around, he saw that dozens of merpeople were surrounding the bubble, looking quite angry, and all armed.

He just grinned.

**Same time, one the shore**

"Gabrielle! Gabrielle! Let me go, I 'ave to save her!" was screaming a frantic Fleur, as she tried to escape the giant hands of Madam Maxime, who seemed fraught with worry as well, as she turned to glare at Dumbledore, while Fleur had collapsed and was sobbing while she stared at the lake.

"Dumbleedore! 'ow could you 'ave used a part-Veela as a 'ostage?! She will DIE under zis much water!

-Now, now, dear Madam! I am sure that the merpeople will bring her back just fine." jovially said the old man, though he was a little worried that Harry Potter had yet to reappear. Had he overestimated the young man?

He did not notice Lily Potter until she slapped him, hard, in front of the crowd.

"You utter _bastard_! Not only did you use my daughters as hostages, _without even informing us_, but you put a part-Veela in the middle of a colony of merpeople? She will either die of cold, or the merpeople will kill her! They HATE Veela, and you know it!

-Now, now, Lily, I assure you that the chief had quite clear instructions on not to harm the hostages.

-...You're senile. Mark my words, Dumbledore, James and I will have you fired if anything happened to my children!"

The old man was about to retort, when screams brought their attention back to the lake, where something absolutely _massive_, as in, the _size of Hogwarts_ massive, was moving in the water, causing huge waves that came crashing on the shore.

"By Merlin, what is this?!

-Do you see the _size_ of this thing?! It has to be as big as the castle!" were some of the exclamations that could be heard.

Then, the lake _erupted_ as whatever had been moving pierced the surface, a loud roar echoing across the land, causing massive animal panic as the birds flew off, the centaurs shuddered, and even the Acromantula, deep in their forest lair, paused for a moment.

The being that had roared was a serpentine-looking dragon, with eyes easily the size of a cow. It had deep blue, fragile looking skin, several glowing motives around its neck, and the head of a dragon, though a very serpentine looking one. And on top of its head, holding themselves to several protrusions were Harry, Rose, Ivy and Gabrielle. The first was laughing like a madman, enjoying the feeling of absolute power he felt with his creation underneath them, Rose and Ivy looked excited and a little scared, and Gabrielle, who was clinging to Harry, looked like she could die right then and there, and still die happy.

The large water dragon slowly swam close to the shore, and carefully deposed the quatuor before giving them a low warble and disappearing. While Harry was sad to make Leviathan (as he had dubbed his creation) disappear, he made sure to keep the design and personality in his memories.

With a smirk, he turned to look at the silent crowd, before a loud "GABRIELLE!" could be heard and the French Champion hugged her younger sibling for all she was worth.

"Gabrielle! Are you okay?! Are you hurt?!

-Non, 'arry saved me!" answered the little girl with a big smile, as she pointed to the raven-haired boy, before starting to babble in French.

Meanwhile, Lily Potter was hugging her three children to death, well at least for the twins, Harry was used to worse from Marie.

"I'm so glad you're safe! Thank Merlin!

-Hey, Merlin didn't get down there, I did! By the way, excuse me, I have something to do." Harry said, as he pried the redhead off him.

Turning to look at where the Headmasters of the three schools were in an argument, Harry shouted:

"Dumbledore! Either you resign as Headmaster right now, or you're dead! A Headmaster shouldn't endanger students, which you clearly did, senile old fool!

-Now, now, Harry my boy...I didn't endanger anyone, the merpeople were under strict orders to not harm the hostages. However, I find myself concerned about the beast that you were on...Harry, using Dark Magic is prohibited by the law, I am afraid that you must be arrested." said Dumbledore, shaking his head sadly. He couldn't allow the future Leader of the Light to use such magic, he needed to be shown the Light, and a little stay in Azkaban may help the public see him as a man that truly understood them, something he had found he lacked himself.

"Wait wait wait! So just because you don't know how I did to create Leviathan, you say that I use Dark Magic? How messed up is that?

-Leviathan? As in the Biblic beast? Harry, what have you done?" said Dumbledore, waving his wand and sending a spell towards Harry, a spell that never touched him, as it impacted with something.

"Well, seems to me you're too far gone to reason, old man. Hope you take this well!" growled the raven-haired teen.

The crowd was silent as they watched Dumbledore, the most powerful wizard on Earth, take a beating from the Boy-Who-Lived, who seemed _bored_, of all things, as he avoided every single spell sent his way, replying with walls of fire, fireballs, lightning, ice...It was a display of power the likes of had never been seen before. The worst was that the teenager didn't even seem to be trying!

"That's all?" finally asked Harry, who was completely disappointed. He wasn't even close to the level of an experienced psychicer!

"I am deeply sorry for this, Harry, I hope you will be able to forgive me, but you are too dangerous to be left alive." said the old man, who now had a hard face, with his wand's tip glowing an ominous green.

Gasps and screams could be heard coming from the crowd and behind them, but Harry had used Reality Maker to ensure that nobody would be harmed by coming between them. He could hear Lily screaming and pounding on the barrier, but he didn't care.

"Well, since you seem so keen on killing me, I'll give it a shot myself."

Activating Nova, his body transformed into the thin mist of psi particles he was used to, much to the shock of Dumbledore and the watching crowd.

"You know, you don't even rank in the top twenty of the most dangerous people or things I've fought. Too bad, you bit off more than you can chew."

Using Reality Maker, he created a variant of Leviathan, this time flying, that roared at the old man.

"Any last words?" he taunted, before quickly dispersing into mist as a sickly green spell that he recognized as the Killing Curse sailed right through him and impacted harmlessly against the barrier.

With a mental order, the beast above them bit down and pulverized the old man, swallowing him whole.

Dissipating the barrier and turning to look at the crowd, he put his hands in his pockets.

"Well then, any complaints?"

**One hour later, Hogwarts, Great Hall**

Harry was sitting at the staff table, Gabrielle on his knees and Fleur to his left, a little unsure of how he had ended there. He knew he had killed the old prick, then he remembered being dragged by his family to the castle, and after that, the Delacours (daughters and parents), had come and sat next to him, thanking him profusely for saving their daughter, said daughter clinging to him as if he was some kind of toy.

By now the students had filled in as well, and a stern looking McGonnagal cast a spell that silenced the hushed whispers that had broke up.

"Silence. SILENCE! The fact that the Headmaster was killed by Mr. Potter does not mean you are allowed to act like children!

Good. As of today, I shall assume the responsibility of Hogwarts' Headmistress, and I nominate Lily Potter to succeed me as Head of Gryffindor's House."

Cheers erupted from three of the tables, and a blushing redhead waved at the students, while hugging her daughters and her husband.

"Now, as it was clear, Mr. Potter did NOT murder Dumbledore, as he merely replied to an attack on his person, and the Headmaster used the Killing Curse on him first, which, by the International Rules set for Wizards' Duels, state that it was within Mr. Potter's rights to kill his opponent. I would however like to ask him what magic he used to summon the beasts we saw, as this was no small feat." the old woman said, before turning to Harry, who simply groaned. He was used to deal with attention since at the Root he got his fair share, that didn't mean he had to like it.

With a sigh, he lifted Gabrielle as if she weighed nothing and put her on his shoulder, and she giggled, before turning to look at the assembled students.

"I am not a liar. Do not forget about this. I do not lie when there is no reason to do so. I didn't lie when I said that I never used magic as far as I know, since I haven't. NOW, before any of you begin to accuse me of lying, I would like to address the Muggleborns, as it is likely that they are the only ones aware of what I will be talking about.

What I used is a power known as psi, or, for those who read a bit of science fiction, psychic powers. Unlike magic, this kind of power can be found in anyone, even non-magical folks."

Immediately, the Slytherins stood up and started screaming obscenities, calling him a liar and less than pleasant things. However, that stopped as soon as three figures that McGonnagal was familiar with appeared next to the table. The fact that the giant black knight had his blade under a blonde boy's neck seemed to remind them that Harry did not take well to be interrupted.

"As I was saying before the inbred morons interrupted me, this power can appear in everyone, but it is more often after brain damage or accidents. The number of psychicers born naturally is minuscule, far smaller than even the number of wizards compared to Muggles. For one wizard, there are about a thousand Muglgles. For one psychicer, there are ten _millions_.

Now, what you have to understand is that properly trained psychicers are far more powerful than wizards, but they tend to have only one kind of ability, and I am no exception. The only thing is that my ability allow me to seemingly use what can be considered different powers. I can basically remake reality to make what I want to happen, with a few exceptions. The three people standing next to the Slytherins aren't different, they were created by me, and were given a mind of their own, with a program telling them how to react.

Before any of you think of trying to find a psychicer, for what reason I don't care, I will warn you. Even the most basically properly trained psychicer are strong enough to lift a car, or, in more understandable terms, to blow the doors of the Great Hall out of their hinges with one punch."

The Great Hall was utterly silent, as nobody could believe that people that strong could exist.

"You have seen what I can do. I had friends that were just as dangerous. One of them could summon a giant being, around seventy feet tall, made of fire so hot that it could burn almost anything if she pushed enough of her power in it. She could also fire from four miles away and yet touch a target the size of my head without even burning what supported it. Another could lift several tons by telekinesis, and yet another could punch through three meters of rock easily, and move so fast he left afterimages.

So don't go angering psychicers, odds are that all you will get is a swift death. Quite a few see those weaker than them the same way some of you see Muggles, as nothing but cattle that they can kill whenever they want."

He was interrupted by the doors of the Great Hall banging open, as a group of fifty people entered the room, led by Cornelius Fudge, whom Harry had met earlier that year, a thing clad in pink, and a severe-looking woman wearing a monocle.

Before anyone could speak, the pink thing that vaguely looked like a toad pointed its wand towards Harry.

"By decision of Minister Fudge, Harry James Potter is to be arrested for the murder of Albus Dumbledore! Come along, you filthy half-blood!

-...Wow. You know, I have to say, it's the first time I see something even uglier than a Tavoo, and this one 100% human. Had an accident with a spell?

-How dare you?! I am the Senior Undersecretary of the Minister of Magic, and I demand that you surrender this instant!

-Senior...What? Please speak in understandable terms, please, I thought you just told me you were the Minister's secretary, which should mean you have about as much power here as me."

With a snarl, the pink abomination pointed towards Harry and screamed:

"Aurors, arrest him! And add to his charges that he resisted his arrest!

-Resisted his...? Duh, you expect me to just follow you like that? Ugly AND dumb...Did one of your relatives get a little too close to a troll?"

With a shriek of outrage, Dolored Umbridge sent a spell towards Harry. She hadn't counted for two things. The first one was that she had attacked someone who in the eyes of most students was an innocent man, and in front of his family no less. The second was that Harry's earlier creations were still there, and as all his creations, one of their prime directives was to protect him.

It came to no surprise to him that the white-masked being intercepted the spell and lunged at her, before being thrown away by a spell sent by one of the Aurors. Umbridge was shrieking:

"Arrest him! Arrest him! He tried to kill me!

-And you sent a spell my way, you dumb bitch! Don't come complaining when my creations come to attack you after that!

-So you recognize it! Aurors! I want you to add threat to a Ministry Official to his charges!

-Good Lord, don't you ever shut up?"

With a glare, the monocle-wearing woman took a step forward.

"Mr. Potter, I assure you that despite Mrs. Umbridge's orders, we are here to listen to what happened between you and Albus Dumbledore. If you did kill him, we will have to determine the circumstances in which you did, and eventually arrest you.

-Aah..Finally someone with a brain. Of course, I have all witnesses I need here."

The interrogation went well, and it was proven that Harry wasn't guilty of murder, as he had been threatened by Dumbledore. At some point, Umbridge may have tried to curse him, only to find herself impaled by the black knight, which added to the procedures, but apparently more people wanted to congratulate him on what he had done than arrest him for it, so everything went well. The fact that Harry had also summoned a smaller version of the flying Leviathan that barely fit inside the Great Hall may also have helped the officials to make the decision.

**Epilogue**

In the end, Harry won the Tournament, since none of the other Champions thought of going through the hedges. What happened next, nobody knew, but he came back with the corpse of an ugly man with no nose and several objects that had been apparently possessed (or so he said). He explained that the man was Voldemort, and that he had taken care of him for good, though the ghost of Dumbledore seemed to disagree and urged him to look for "Tom's Horcruxes" as he called them. That lasted until Harry got pissed and trapped the ghost into a glass ball and gave it to the resident Seer, a fraud named Trelawney. He also managed to reconnect with his family, as the twins were insistent that they were truly regretful, and he had also seen just how much of a bastard the man truly was.

He left England regularly in the following years, trying to find what could have caused the Day of Rebirth, but stopped when he received a red card with a letter that stated "The Future is safe. Take care, Marie, Kyle, Van, Shao, Frederica." Instead, he worked hard to push forward laws to make the rather backwards Wizardry World progress, helped, quite surprisingly, by the Potters AND the Delacours. Little Gabrielle had soon grown up into a very beautiful teenager, something that came from being a part-Veela. The first time she had seen him with her new body, she had kissed him senseless and told him that she was going to marry him, no matter what, something that was apparently normal. Something about powerful males and Veela being attracted to them.

A few wizards tried to seek out psychicers to prove that they were more powerful, but since none came back alive, the expeditions quickly stopped. For his part, Harry got married to Gabrielle, and introduced his family to Elmore Tenjuin (he had made sure to make become a good friend of the old seer, and with the children, which was quite easy considered that he knew many of their likes and dislikes). Surprisingly, all of Harry and Gabrielle's children were natural-born psychicers, which made the time-traveller even happier as he could train his children in how to use their psi. He even managed to awake his wife's own ability, and she was later known for _destroying_ the men bold enough to look at her with anything more than appreciation for her figure. Let it be known that a mad magical, _psychic_ part-Veela was something no sane man would want to face.

* * *

**So? What did you think of it? Please review!  
**


End file.
